Tentando a la suerte
by YogurBaby
Summary: Tenía que caer, lo haría y Takao sabía que conseguiría su objetivo aunque por ello tuviera que hacer el ridículo una y otra vez, porque proponerse seducir a Midorima para que quisiera hacer el amor con él era una misión imposible. El lemon Midotaka prometido en el último fic :3


**Wiii, hola :D Os traigo el one-shot/lemon de Midotaka que dije que haría en un futuro (El futuro terminó siendo la misma tarde que publiqué el último fic xD). No me quiero extender mucho porque en cuanto a regularidad a la hora de publicar ya hablé la última vez. Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews a todos los que dejáis y a los que leéis pero no dejáis os animo a ello que me animan un montón *3* Hala, lo dicho no me quiero extender, os dejo con el fic, ¡que os guste!**

 **...**

Tenía que caer, lo haría y Takao estaba completamente seguro de que de una forma u otra conseguiría hacer que Midorima se metiese en la cama con él. Y es que llevaban juntos ya casi un año y medio y el de las gafas se había empeñado en dejarle en la más pura y dolorosa abstinencia, para el moreno no sería tanto problema si no le viera tooodos los días en los vestuarios tanto antes como después de los entrenamientos de baloncesto con esa diminuta toalla blanca que dejaba muy poco a su imaginación, a estas alturas ya le era imposible reprimir las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él, arrancarle la toalla y hacerlo sobre el mismo suelo del vestuario, pero tenía que controlarse si no quería quedar como un pervertido violador delante de todo el equipo de Shutoku.

Pero además de que Shintaro no quería mantener relaciones con Takao, el condenado tenía la capacidad de negarse aún cuando el menor se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja delante de sus ojos, porque los incontables intentos de Takao de seducir a Midorima no habían sido precisamente muy sutiles... Ejem.

 **FLASHBACK:**

No sabía por qué demonios estaba en la casa de Midorima si lo único que llevaba haciendo desde la última media hora había sido permanecer tumbado en la cama del otro sin hacer nada. Ah sí, ya lo recordaba, era otro de sus intentos fallidos de hacer que el de pelo verde se fijara en él.

\- Shin-chaaan, ¿cuándo vas a terminar con ese proyecto?- Preguntó dando vueltas en la cama.

\- Cuando lo termine, Bakao. Aún me faltan más de cuatro apartados.- Al escuchar esta información Takao cogió la almohada y aplastó la cara contra esta para ahogar un grito de frustración.

No comprendía cómo el otro lograba mantener la vista en una pantalla durante tanto tiempo sin dañarse la vista, quizás por eso necesitaba gafas. El menor se había asegurado de ponerse "sexy" para ir a la casa de el otro (Lo que él consideraba sexy había sido el pantalón más corto y ajustado que tenía y una camiseta de tirantes), pero el de las gafas ni siquiera parecía, o aparentaba, haberse percatado de la "ligera" ropa del otro.

\- ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Llevas ahí todo el día, te vas a dañar la vista.

Midorima suspiró, ¿victoria? Y se dio la vuelta para mirar al otro que continuaba boca abajo con la mitad de la cara enterrada en la almohada, victoria. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó a la altura de las rodillas del otro.

\- ¿Por qué qué has venido si sabías que iba a estar ocupado?- Preguntó el más alto apartándole varios mechones de pelo de delante de los ojos.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?- Respondió y preguntó Takao doblando una de sus piernas y levantando levemente la pelvis tratando de que su novio centrara allí su atención.

\- Porque el Oha Asa de hoy ha dicho que escorpio y cáncer éramos compatibles, nanodayo.- Dijo el de las gafas ignorando por completo la insinuación del otro, Takao suspiró.

\- ¿Y sobre qué es el trabajo?- Preguntó curioso tras haber visualizado un esquema del aparato reproductor femenino en el ordenador del otro.

\- Sobre la fecundación.- Tenía que estar de coña, el destino no podía ser tan malo con él.

\- ¿Y qué parte estás investigando ahora?

\- Los métodos anticonceptivos.- Definitivamente aquel hijo de puta lo único que quería era calentarlo más de lo que ya estaba, era imposible que hablara de eso con tanta naturalidad teniendo a su novio en su cama y que no quisiera hacer nada.

\- Pues...- Takao trató de girar las tornas a su favor.- Podemos comprobar si el hecho de usar preservativo tiene algún tipo de efecto sobre la velocidad de la eyaculación masculina.- Sugirió poniéndose de rodillas junto al otro.- Aunque de todos modos nosotros no necesitaríamos el con...

\- No creo que sea adecuado para mi trabajo teniendo en cuenta que la fecundación no puede darse entre dos hombres.- Le cortó Midorima poniéndose de pie para volver a su trabajo.

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

Y así fue cómo desperdició 3 horas de su vida en la cama de Midorima mientras él hacía un trabajo sobre cómo nacen los bebés en su ordenador portátil. Tenía que encontrar la forma de lograr que Midorima tuviera tantas ganas de hacerlo como él, pero era demasiado listo como para dejarse engañar por el más pequeño, y sus insinuaciones no daban ningún resultado. O al menos eso pensaba Takao.

Volvamos al día del trabajo sobre los bebés, un rato después de que Takao tirase la toalla y volviera a su casa, Midorima comprobó que sus padres continuaban trabajando, quedaban más de dos horas hasta que volvieran, y hoy su hermana se había quedado a dormir en la casa de una de sus amigas, estaba completamente solo. Volvió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, justo donde hacía unos minutos había estado Takao, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna con los ojos cerrados tratando de visualizar a su novio de nuevo con esa ropa tan ajustada que había llevado hoy... Sus piernas tan largas... Y ese trasero que le costó tanto no mirar horas atrás, al imaginar esto último no pudo reprimir un suave gemido. Era evidente que el más pequeño estaba deseoso de hacer el amor con él, pero él no quería, no aún, aunque también le estaba siendo difícil contenerse viendo los múltiples intentos del otro por seducirle, era por eso que llevaba varios días teniendo que desfogarse de algún modo, y ese modo tuvo que ser aprovechar la soledad de su domicilio para masturbarse pensando en Takao y sus insinuaciones. No le gustaba nada hacer eso, pero era o hacerlo o ceder ante el moreno, y por su propio ego y orgullo, Midorima no podía perder contra él.

…

Pasaban los días, y por más que llevaran tanto tiempo saliendo oficialmente, la distancia y la tensión se hacían cada vez más presentes entre ambos por mucho que el mayor tratara de disimularlo. La cosa continuaba empeorando, no era extraño que ambos quisieran hacerlo, estaban en la edad de pensar en sexo y hacer tonterías, pero de ahí a que cada vez que Takao se acercaba a menos de un metro Midorima tuviera una erección sí era un problema, y de los grandes, porque poco era decir que se pasaban el día juntos, iban al instituto en el carro de la bici de Takao, estaban en la misma clase, almorzaban juntos, tenían el entrenamiento de baloncesto y los viajes al vestuario tanto antes como después de este, volvían a casa en el carro de nuevo y al día siguiente vuelta a empezar. Resumiendo, para lo único que se separaban era para dormir e ir al baño, así que a menos que tuviera algo a mano con lo que taparse, la atracción sexual de Midorima hacia su novio iba a ser conocida por todo Japón en poco tiempo.

\- Takao.- Llamó el de pelo verde mientras recogía sus cosas de la taquilla después del entrenamiento.

\- ¿Mmm?- Musitó el otro tranquilamente saliendo de la ducha.

\- No encuentro mi desodorante, ayúdame a buscarlo.- Pidió fingiendo buscar en su bolsa de deporte mientras el resto de los miembros del equipo se iban marchando.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que lo has traído?- Dijo Takao después de un rato buscando dentro de su propia taquilla.- No está por ninguna part...- Fue interrumpido al darse la vuelta y verse aprisionado entre la taquilla y el cuerpo de Midorima que le miraba con seriedad.- ¿Shin-ch...?- Y volvió a ser interrumpido por el más alto que tomó su barbilla con la mano y le dio un fuerte beso dejándole totalmente desconcertado.

El menor apoyó una mano en las taquillas para evitar resbalarse mientras con la otra sujetaba su propia toalla, aunque sabía que tampoco permanecería ahí mucho tiempo. Por su parte Midorima separó levemente los labios consiguiendo que el menor hiciera lo mismo, para a continuación recorrer con la lengua todo el interior de la boca del otro en pocos segundos, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás cuando escuchó los jadeos ahogados de Takao dentro de su propia boca y sintió la creciente erección del mismo presionando su muslo. A pesar de que trataban de tomar aire en los pequeños intervalos en los que se separaban, el oxígeno desapareció después de varios intentos fallidos de recuperarlo, obligándoles a separarse levemente mientras un fino hilo de saliva aún conectaba sus lenguas. Mientras que la cara de Takao mezclaba la excitación con algo de inseguridad por el lugar en el que se encontraban, la lujuria se hizo más y más presente en los ojos de Midorima conforme más veía la cara confundida y sonrojada de Takao.

Con decisión tomó al más pequeño de la cintura para llevarlo en brazos hasta la zona de las duchas y entrar en el cubículo que Takao había abandonado minutos atrás.

\- Shin-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó mientras el mayor cerraba el pestillo de la cabina.

\- Bakao, aún no me he duchado.- Dijo el de pelo verde quitándose la sudada camiseta de Shutoku dejando ver su trabajado abdomen.

Una vez más, Shintaro acorraló a su novio contra la pared colocando cada brazo a un lado de la cabeza del menor volviendo a unir sus bocas, esta vez con más fluidez ya que Takao colaboraba a la hora de pasar la lengua a la boca ajena. Desde el frío tacto de la pared, la mano derecha de Midorima bajó lentamente para acariciar la cadera contraria y cuidadosamente deshacer el agarre que la toalla mantenía sobre esta, el trozo de tela se deslizó por las piernas del menor hasta llegar al suelo haciendo que su ya liberada erección volviera a encontrarse con el muslo de Midorima, que no dudó en conducir su mano hasta allí para comenzar a realizar movimientos de vaivén, Takao se separó del mayor solamente para dejar salir un sonoro gemido y hundir la cara en el pecho contrario mientras sentía cómo el de las gafas jugueteaba con su miembro.

\- Para.- Pidió cuando se encontraba cerca del colapso.- No quiero correrme hasta que estés dentro de mí. Además...- Dijo acercando la cara a su oído.- Creo que tú también necesitas ayuda por aquí.- Sonrió con sorna acariciando con la mano la fina tela del pantalón del mayor notando la dureza en la zona de la entrepierna.

El más bajo se arrodilló para sujetar el borde elástico del pantalón con los dientes e ir bajándolo con una tortuosa lentitud hasta haberse deshecho tanto de este, como de la ropa interior de Midorima. Sabiendo lo que iba a hacer el menor a continuación, el de las gafas se sujetó a lo más cercano que tenía, y eso fue el grifo de la ducha que se activó en cuanto lo tocó dejando caer el agua caliente sobre ambos, aunque poco les importó, estaban demasiado ocupados centrándose en el otro como para preocuparse de eso. Con una desconocida timidez (O simplemente deseoso de seguir torturando a Midorima) Takao posó su lengua sobre la cabeza de su pene y comenzó a pasearla por esta lentamente, para poco después introducirlo completamente en su boca haciendo que el otro echara la cabeza hacia atrás y con su mano libre enredara los dedos en el cabello negro de Takao. Al sentir la mano del otro en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, empezó a mover esta hacia delante y hacia atrás incrementando la velocidad y acariciando los testículos del otro con la mano, escuchó los fuertes gemidos del mayor, que casi parecían gritos, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que notó un líquido caliente en el interior de su boca y se separó de Midorima. Alzó la vista para mirar al otro, tenía las piernas temblorosas y la cabeza doblada para mirar hacia una de las paredes.

\- Shin-chan, mírame.- Pidió Takao aún de rodillas en el suelo, Midorima bajó la cabeza lentamente.

Ahí estaba el menor arrodillado, totalmente empapado por el agua de la ducha y con su propio semen resbalando de sus labios mezclado con su saliva, el de pelo verde se arrodilló frente a él y le empujó contra la pared del cubículo uniendo sus labios otra vez disfrutando aquel agridulce sabor que ahora tenía la boca de Takao. Esta vez fue él quien primero se echó hacia atrás sentándose y apoyando la espalda en la pared contraria a la que estaba Takao, el moreno se acercó de nuevo, quedando de rodillas con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Midorima, el mayor le tomó por la cintura mientras este iba bajando el cuerpo lentamente hasta que la punta del pene de Shintaro rozó su entrada, Takao tomó aire y continuó bajando más y más hasta que quedó totalmente sentado sobre las piernas del mayor.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el mayor, Takao negó con la cabeza.

\- E-es demasiado, grueso.- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Tenía los ojos apretados y una evidente mueca de dolor dibujada en la cara, Midorima le tomó ambas mejillas con las manos limpiando con los pulgares las lágrimas que caían de los ojos del menor y lo acercó a él dándole un dulce beso en la frente para transmitirle confianza, Takao abrió levemente los ojos para encontrarse con una diminuta sonrisa de Midorima que aún trataba de hacerle sentir seguro, esa simple acción hizo que el menor comenzara a mover las caderas suavemente indicándole al otro que podía empezar.

Midorima empezó a hacer lo mismo con sumo cuidado temiendo volver a lastimar a Takao, el menor apoyó ambas manos en los hombros contrarios y agachó la cabeza, minutos después él mismo fue quien empezó a moverse más deprisa sustituyendo los sollozos por pequeños gemidos tras haberse acostumbrado a sentir a Midorima dentro de él, separó un poco su torso del contrario viéndose sorprendido al ver cómo el mayor acercaba la cabeza su pecho y comenzaba a lamer y succionar los pezones haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera toda su columna de arriba a abajo. De pronto algo hizo que Takao sintiera un repentino y enorme placer a la vez que dio un pequeño brinco sobre las piernas de Midorima, al dirigir la mirada hacia él en busca de la respuesta vio cómo este le observaba con complicidad y una media sonrisa, el menor le miró confundido hasta que con un rápido movimiento del de pelo verde volvió a sentirlo obligándole a soltar un poderoso gemido, Midorima repitió la acción disfrutando los sonidos del otro mientras golpeaba su próstata una y otra vez. El mayor sintió cómo algo tocaba contra su estómago para encontrarse con el enrojecido e hinchado pene de Takao que aún necesitaba desfogarse, al igual que minutos atrás, mientras con una mano sujetaba al moreno por la espalda, con la otra rodeó el pene de este y volvió a masturbarlo a una velocidad furiosa acorde con el ritmo de sus embestidas. Tras varios minutos Midorima notó cómo el orgasmo se le acercaba cada vez más y decidió avisar a su novio.

\- T-Takao, voy a...

\- No me llames Takao, d-di mi nombre.- Pidió el moreno en un hilo de voz antes de que el otro acabara la frase.- ¡Di mi nombre!- Exigió a la vez que el mayor alcanzó su clímax.

\- ¡K-Kazunari!- Obedeció el de pelo verde acelerando aún más.- ¡Kazunari!

Su semilla inundó la cavidad de Takao haciéndole soltar un profundo suspiro, pero no por esto dejó de moverse esperando a que el otro llegara a su clímax, no tardó mucho en hacerlo, llenó la mano de Midorima con su semen mientras tenía pequeños espasmos en las piernas por culpa del orgasmo y repetía el nombre del mayor una y otra vez abrazándose a él fuertemente. Takao miró a Midorima aún con los ojos húmedos y él otro también se le quedó mirando fijamente procesando lo que acababa de pasar, el moreno sonrió y tomó a Shintaro por las mejillas atrayéndole hacia él para darle un beso mientras el otro le apegaba a sí mismo colocando ambas manos en la parte superior de la espalda de Takao.

\- Shin-chan...- Susurró separándose lo justo de él.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- La espera ha valido la pena.- Dijo apoyando la cabeza en la curvatura entre el hombro y el cuello de Midorima.- Y por cierto... Sé que tú tampoco podías aguantar más.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundido el de pelo verde.

\- Porque hoy escorpio y cáncer no eran nada compatibles, tenías que tener muchas ganas como para hacerlo hoy.- Rió el menor dándole con el dedo índice un toque en la punta de la nariz.

\- Cállate Bakao.- Se quejó Midorima apartando la vista levemente sonrojado.

 **...**

 **Weeee, espero que os haya gustado, en mi opinión es el mejor lemon que he escrito la práctica ayuda :D Dentro de poco subiré un drabble que hice hace poco, tenéis entretenimiento para rato, aún así si podéis leed el resto de mis fics tanto de Kuroko no basuke como de Free! y South Park.**

 **¡Nos leemos! ;)**


End file.
